Elder's Wisdom
The Elder's Wisdom is a al staff for Natalie in . Description The Elder's Wisdom is composed of a wooden shaft with a tip fashioned out of a large horn of some sort which has three branches. The connection between the shaft and the tip is adorned with fur, feathers and leather ribbons. The tail of the shaft is also adorned with a small horn. Given the location it is found in, it is possible that the horn is made from Wooly Mammoth bones and tusks. Elder's Wisdom provides an above-average boost to as well as a decent boost, along with a below average boost to . The Elder's Wisdom has two main selling points in the form of its ability to apply to foes as well as to power up Natalie's buffs, as detailed below. It also has a high chance to cast Big Root between turns, which deals decent damage and has a chance to . The Elder's Wisdom's ability to increase the effect of buffs, combined with being able to inflict the rare status effect, makes it very well suited for a support oriented Natalie. For instance, Natalie can use 7th Heaven to buff her allies' stats and on subsequent turns proceed to double any physical damage her already buffed allies deal (Matt in particular). It resists both and and grants at max level immunity to and . Found inside a chest guarded by a Wooly Mammoth in the Frozen Valley, two screens west of Poseidon. * * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillPower = 150 60 |AutoSkillChance = (125%) |BonusSkillPower = 2x1x |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |note = |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 2 |item32 = Razor Claw |item32number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 3 |item52 = Moon Pearl |item52number = 1}} * * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 40% |lvl2MAG = 60% |lvl3MAG = 80% |lvl4MAG = 105% |lvl5MAG = 130% |lvl1DEF = -25% |lvl2DEF = -25% |lvl3DEF = -25% |lvl4DEF = -25% |lvl5DEF = -25% |lvl1MDF = -25% |lvl2MDF = -25% |lvl3MDF = -25% |lvl4MDF = -25% |lvl5MDF = -25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 2 |item32 = Razor Claw |item32number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 3 |item52 = Moon Pearl |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie